New Life
by cassidy0717
Summary: *Sequel to Life Changing* It's Time! Natasha is finally ready to have her baby. Bad timing for Clint though. An old threat returns to their lives and no one except Clint even knows what he's planning. With no way to warn SHIELD or Natasha will everyone make it out alive? Will anyone notice Clint missing in time? Will their new little family be reunited?
1. Complications

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this took so long! Read my profile for the reason! For those of you that have, it didn't work and now I get nothing back I have to restart everything!

* * *

It wasn't anything new for the archer to jump off of high places.

Clint Barton felt as if he was seeing everything in slow motion as he saw a single bullet fly right next to him as he started to drop. He maneuvered his body to turn, all while pulling out his now ready arrow. The rush of air was all he heard as the arrow flew out above him and gripped the outside wall to the apartment building.

His body started to swing forward after being yanked to a stop and it only took a moment to register that there was no window directly in front of him. He eyed the balcony a level under him and dropped, holding on tight to his bow.

He landed and pushed forward into a roll.

When he came to a stop he jumped to his feet, relieved he wasn't seriously hurt. He glanced up at his window and saw someone pull back into the room. Clint glanced around before he broke the sliding glass door in front of him and ran inside. He was thankful no one was home.

He made it into the hallway and bolted for the stairs, having no time or patience for the elevator right now.

Clint collapsed his bow and attached it to his quiver but he realized he couldn't exactly do much to hide that. He was just glad it was at least dark outside.

Once he stepped in the cool night he immediately spotted two black vans parked across the street with people standing around them just looking suspicious. Clint strayed a group of friends who were talking swiftly in French and didn't seem to notice him.

He needed a plan

He had no other weapons, a few arrows, no way to get a hold of SHIELD…wait. Clint pulled away a few blocks over and stopped in a dead-end alleyway. The jet would be here to get him in two hours at a small private airport a few miles from here. If he could get there, he could make it back.

But Daniel had been sent to get him early, what if the original jet already got told that and didn't bother coming.

Clint thought of Natasha and the baby on the way. He had to try something.

If the jet didn't get the message yet and even if Clint couldn't make it in time, all field agents late from a pickup would immediately be called in as missing and a team would be sent out for them. He and Natasha knew that much from experience.

Clint hoped the jet would come.

* * *

"I have strict orders. No one is allowed in or out of this section of our Clinic once Agent Romanoff was submitted." The doctor said and crossed his arms.

Pepper Potts starred at him in shock.

"You just saw me! I was the one that got her here. She just went in but you shut the door on my face!" Pepper was in a horrible mood right now. It was almost four in the afternoon and she was alone with Natasha when her water broke. Tony was actually at Stark Industries, Bruce was already at the SHIELD base in the lab and Steve was out for a walk. Pepper hasn't thought about trying to call him on the cell phone Tony gave him. Steve still wasn't used to it anyways.

"I am sorry, she will be fine." He offered and Pepper sighed. She had to get in there.

"Move aside Doc." A voice spoke up and Pepper turned to see Director Fury himself walking up.

"Yes sir," The doctor said and actually held open the door for both of them.

They walked in and Fury knew exactly which room she was in. Once the door was opened Pepper rushed in. She saw Natasha on the bed with a nurse asking her questions. Natasha looked over and smiled once she spotted Pepper.

"Pepper where were you?" Natasha called and Pepper leaned down to hug her.

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't let me in." Pepper smiled as she looked her over. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine actually. The nurse said something about waiting for contractions to get closer together or something but I'm not allowed to leave." Natasha shrugged and rubbed a hand over her round belly.

Natasha focused on Fury who was talking to the single nurse in the room. Her face lit up.

"Did you get any news on Clint?" She asked, cutting Fury off from whatever he was saying. Natasha couldn't find herself to care right now though and Fury actually didn't seem to mind.

"I sent an agent out to pick him up who was already near his location. Should be here anywhere from seven hours at the latest." Fury shrugged even though his voice had a hint of an apologetic tone.

Natasha smiled though and took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was it. They would be all together finally and a family.

She was relaxing into her bed when she gasped and perked up. Pepper looked over her in worry and the Nurse rushed to her side.

"I-I didn't get to talk to Clint, about names." She said and looked around panicked before settling on Pepper who actually smiled and let out a small laugh.

"There will be plenty time for that once he gets here." Pepper patted her hand and Natasha settled down again.

She smiled and hoped that would be soon.

* * *

Clint ran. He was still in the alleyway and finally decided it would be faster and easier to travel by rooftop.

His foot landed on the windowsill and he pushed himself up and off of it to drive his other foot into the side of a drainpipe. He caught up to his higher foot and over handed his way up a few feet.

He pushed off with his right foot to land on a second-story windowsill and let go of the pipe with his right hand for balance. He used his left foot as leverage as he pushed up and against left foot to throw his body higher to be able to grip the small edge on the side of the building a foot or two under the roof's ledge. He coiled his upper body and shot up to hook his left hand on the roof's edge and pull himself up. He jumped down onto the roof easily and let out a breath as he scanned the area.

He was only a few blocks from his apartment safe house so he knew which way to go to get to the airport. He jumped to the next building then stepped down onto the next one and smiled. He should be there soon, as long as nothing bad happens. But knowing him, something bad would find a way.

Clint started at a light jog as he went over roofs on his mission to get to the airport.

To get to Natasha.

* * *

It was five minutes into his mission to get home when he paused briefly on a rooftop. He eyed the distance to the next building and was preparing to jump when movement caught his eye on the street below. He turned his full attention across the street below and saw a black clad figure step back into the shadows of an alley.

Clint probably should have kept going but he stopped and crouched down. He starred the spot down and not even a minute later a man looked right in his direction. Their eyes met and the man quickly pulled back.

_Shit._

He was being followed. Clint froze when he heard a creak in the direction of the alley he was about to jump over moments before. He jumped back up to his feet, nocking an arrow as he realized someone was coming up a fire escape.

Nothing.

The creaking stopped and all was quiet. Clint carefully edged closer. When he got to the edge he took in a breath before looking over. There was the fire escape but no one was on it or in the alley. Clint furrowed his eyebrows as he let his loaded bow point down as he relaxed his tense muscles.

Clint had a moment to react when he felt a presence behind him. He swung around to face the man that somehow got on the roof while he was distracted. He let the arrow fly just as the man raised a gun.

Clint whipped around and blocked a punch from another man that was with the first. The reflexive move made him drop his bow. He held onto his arm with his left and punched the man out with his right.

He heard the creak of the fire escape and when he turned around a man was stepping onto the roof followed by three more. Clint lashed out with a kick that made the closest man drop his gun and it skidded across the roof. The man charged and snuck in a punch to Clint's jaw before Clint could knock his legs out and send him to the floor. Clint moved forward but the man kicked out and knocked into Clint's legs, making him stumble. The man jumped up and punched Clint in the gut but his leaned down posture was a mistake because Clint snuck his arms around his head and twisted sharply. The snap was very sudden and the man dropped down onto his back. That's when Clint noticed he was in a SHIELD uniform. He risked a glance at the first man he killed with an arrow. He was in the same uniform.

_What the hell?_

Was this a mistake? Were they looking for him? Did they not recognize him? Did they just not know who he was?

His thoughts were cut short when a rope was thrown over his head and tightened around his throat.

Clint's instinct had him reaching up to grip the rope around his neck. His knees were kicked out and the rope tightened as he dropped down. Clint reached for his bow that was laying on the ground in front of him. He snatched it up and swung it up and around. He heard it connect to the man's head just before he heard the shout of pain. The rope was loosened and Clint pulled it even farther away from his neck. He whipped around and sent an arrow through the man's heart in the blink of an eye.

Once he fell over, Clint dropped to his knees and let out a cough. He reached his hand up to rub the tender skin of his neck that he knew would bruise.

He let out a breath and went to get up when he realized he made a mistake.

That was clarified when a horrible sharp pain slammed into the back of his head. Then again and once more.

He was being pistol-whipped.

Clint was sent to the ground just barely managing to twist around to look at his attacker.

He was hit again this time in his temple. He felt his vision blur the same time he felt blood drip down the side of his face.

He blinked slowly and looked up. The last thing he saw was a fist coming his way.


	2. Realizations

Brian Crawley stepped out of the jet and waited with his hands folded behind him and a black stare looking ahead. He was a SHEILD agent that was mostly in charge of making sure field agents got home safely.

The jet arrived just on time but whoever they were supposed to pick up wasn't waiting.

Brian waited a good five minutes before he stepped back into the jet.

"Hey, who are we picking up?" He asked the pilots.

"Agent Barton." One answered.

"Oh," Brian has been in charge of picking up Hawkeye in the past along with the Black Widow. Brian sighed. "In that case, let's call this in. Get a team sent out and look for him. Also-"

"Wait," One of the pilots interrupted. "I just got a update. Agent Payne was sent to pick Barton up about two hours ago. He should be long gone by now."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back out at the empty private airport. He shrugged as he moved to sit back down.

"Ok then, let's get home boys." He said and didn't think about Agent Barton again that night.

* * *

Clint forced his eyes to open and this time stay open.

He let out a soft groan and blinked a few times trying to send the pain away. His head hurt like hell and he felt like he was run over by a train. Not that he knew what that would really feel like or anything.

He wondered how long he's been out and was starting to hope he could still get to the jet when he realized his exact situation. He was in a basement. He was tied to a chair.

Clint tried to think of what the hell happened when the door at the top of the stairs opened.

Clint never forgot about the 'mole' that wanted him dead all those months ago but he never really thought much about it since he hasn't tried anything since the South America incident. But he knew that was a big mistake. Everything clicked into place as the man stepped down the stairs.

"Well shit,"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I can't push yet?" Natasha yelled from her bed as the nurse was joined by several others and two SHIELD doctors. Fury told them to let Pepper stay with her but he left at her next contraction about an hour and a half ago.

"How long is this going to take?" Natasha wondered, seriously looking concerned as she turned to look at Pepper.

"It's ok, Natasha." Pepper soothed and held her hand. She couldn't help but smile though. She was quite entertaining to watch yelling at the doctors. "But it could take awhile."

Natasha sighed and tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. Then almost as suddenly she looked back up at her.

"Well where's Clint? How-how long has it been?"

Pepper felt bad for her. She just wanted Clint to be by her side. This was all the Councils fault. If they never sent him out of that list assignment he would be here already.

"He's probably on his way right now. It takes awhile to get here from France Natasha. He'll be here soon though." She patted her hand. "I promise."

* * *

Tony was ignoring his phone for the past two hours when finally he decided to answer it.

"What? I'm working." He said already sounding irritated.

"Tony. Finally, where are you?" It was Steve. His voice sounding frantic.

"At Stark Industries, why?"

"Fury sent a message through JARVIS from Pepper almost two hours ago! Natasha's having her baby."

Tony actually dropped his phone. He starred ahead for a moment before picking it up. "Well sheesh, you could have called earlier. I'll be there in a few minutes." Tony said and hung up.

Steve sighed as Tony hung up. He was waiting nervously at Stark Tower. He was supposed to leave once Tony came back. He knew he would be here soon though but that made Steve more nervous. He was never really around babies. What if he did something wrong?

Steve rubbed his hands together as he waited.

* * *

Bruce looked up as Fury walked into the lab at the SHIELD base. They called him in hours ago to work on something and Bruce hasn't left once.

"Yes?" He asked and went right back to his work.

"Wouldn't figure you would still be down here after hearing the news." Fury shrugged. Bruce kept working for a few moments until the words registered. He slowly stopped and looked up as he took off his glasses.

"What news?" He asked curiously.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Pepper didn't tell you?"

Bruce shook his head and took a step closer. He was beyond curious now. Had something bad happened? He prepared for the worse but Fury's next words took him by surprise.

"Romanoff's in labor."

The silence was awkward for both of them but Bruce couldn't say anything. Finally he took in a breath.

"Since when?"

"About two hours ago she got here." Fury shrugged.

"Is everyone here?" Bruce asked and started to click on the screens as he prepared to leave the lab finally.

"As far as I know it's just Pepper so far. Barton should get here within the next few hours."

Bruce nodded and pasted the Director to leave the lab.

"I'll tell them to let you in." Fury called after him with a slight smile.

* * *

Bruce hesitated outside the door the doctor said she was in. Should he go in? Should he wait out here or in the waiting room? Did SHIELD have a waiting room? Bruce sighed as he thought and starred at the doorknob.

"Brucy!" Tony voice called and Bruce looked up to see him and Steve walk up. Bruce felt relieved to see them. Bruce smiled at the already smiling Tony while Steve just looked nervous.

"Should we go in?" Bruce asked them.

They looked at each other then the door then each other again. Tony opened his mouth but closed it.

This was defiantly a first for all of them.

* * *

Clint starred up at the man who came to a stop in front of him.

"Nice to see you too, Hawkeye." He smirked and walked a circle around him. Clint let out a half annoyed breath. The man came to stand back in front of him.

"Yeah, this is great. So let me go."

The SHIELD agent laughed as he leaned on the railing to the stairs.

"I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon _Agent Barton_."

"And why ever not, _Agent Grant_?"

Jacob Grant put on a wicked smirk as he twirled the knife in his hands.


	3. Worse and Worse

Clint's head whipped to the side again from another hit. He blew out a breath and looked back at Jacob with a blank expression.

"Ok I get it. I hit you, you got pissed off. Bad timing man, I have somewhere I really need to be. Let me go and Fury doesn't find out, 'kay?" Clint asked and spit some blood from his mouth to the side. Jacob punched him again and Clint bit his lip, trying to stay calm.

He looked back to say more when Jacob dragged the knife lazily across his left cheek.

"You don't get it do you?" Jacob said.

Clint looked up and shot daggers with his eyes. "What?" He asked with fake innocence. Jacob smirked and pressed the blade down to break the skin just barley before he pulled away.

"You're a murderer. And you're not even the best out there. How do you do it? Kill for a living and even taking out some of your own? Doesn't that bother you, Barton?"

Clint looked down briefly.

"And yet you still keep the title 'best agent at Shield'." Jacob snickered and shook his head.

"I am the best. One of the best at least." Clint smirked but his thoughts went right to Natasha.

"Yes, yes. Fury only says that to one other agent. What was her name? Natasha?"

Clint wanted to smack the smile off his face. He hated that Jacob knew Natasha even though he wasn't surprised. Everyone knew her.

"You two put up quite an act. But-"

"Was that you in South America?" Clint interrupted with a smirk. Jacob let out a sharp breath but answered him anyways.

"Yes,"

Clint nodded. "Nice, probably took a long time to set up, too bad it didn't work." Clint smirked.

"Yes, too bad. But it gave me a new plan. A better plan. It helped me see something I don't know why I couldn't see before. And now everyone knows." Clint furrowed his eyebrows and Jacob walked closer.

"You listen Barton," Jacob hissed in a low tone. "Even if something happens to me, there will be no end. You have no shortage of enemies my friend and they will never give up this information I revealed."

Jacob chuckled and leaned away again.

What the hell was he talking about?

"What do you want Grant? This is not the best time. I have to be somewhere."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry; when I'm done with you you'll be able to see them again. Well if you believe in that sort of thing."

What the _hell _was he talking about?

Clint didn't like being confused.

"What exactly do you want? What are you going to do? Torture me? For what? Hitting you?" Clint wondered and looked around him to scan the room.

"I want you gone. Then maybe SHIELD will realize you weren't the hero and you won't be remembered as one."

It suddenly clicked. Jacob's plan was to kill him. _Don't worry; when I'm done with you you'll be able to see them again. Well if you believe in that sort of thing._

See them again. He knew about Clint and Natasha. He knew about their baby.

_When I'm done with you, you'll be able to see them again._

He was going to have people kill them. Natasha and the baby.

That's what he figured out. That's what he spread around. That not only did he learn that Hawkeye, SHEILD's best marksman, have a weakness in the infamous Black Widow but they now had their own baby together. Something an enemy would love to take advantage of.

Clint gulped.

Jacob grinned when he saw the pieces click together. He lashed out with a punch and this time Clint kept his head turned and couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Tony, Steve and Bruce were all sitting in the hallway, unsure what to do with themselves. Tony started to whistle in the quiet and Steve looked over at him. Tony slowly turned and his whistle died down. Tony put on a smile and Steve looked away again. This would be a long night.

Ten minutes past and Tony sighed. "So who here thinks it's a girl?"

"I do." Bruce said.

"You suck." Tony said and Bruce smiled.

"What do you think they'll name him? Or her?" Tony added the last part when Bruce gave him a look.

"I don't know. She hasn't really talked about it and Clint hasn't been around." Steve said.

"I think they'll go for…Loki." Tony grinned. Bruce and Steve both gave him a blank look. "Ok, ok. Maybe Natalie for a girl. Uhh…" Tony shrugged. "Let's do a game and say names we think or want them to pick and see if any of us is right. Boy, girl then boy again."

Steve and Bruce nodded. Not like they had anything else to do.

"Anthony." Tony smirked.

"Peggy." Steve said and looked down briefly.

"Samuel." Bruce shrugged.

"Virginia." Tony said.

"James." Steve called.

"Betty."

"Rhodey." Tony smiled.

That went on for an hour. Saying names of people they knew before they ended up with names they liked then just random names until they ended up saying names like 'Bob', 'Sue' and 'Bill'.

Tony was lying on the floor now, starring up at the ceiling. "No one said Tim yet."

Bruce laughed. "I think we went through every name."

Tony sighed. "Hey what time is it?" Tony asked, turning his head to look at them. Bruce glanced at his watch.

"Almost seven."

Tony leaned up on his elbows. "Shouldn't Clint be here?"

Steve shook his head. "Not for a few more hours."

Tony sighed and sunk back down. "Will-will he be here in time?" Tony asked quietly. Steve looked at him but he went back to starring at the ceiling.

"I'm not-."

"Yes. He'll be here." Bruce cut off Steve with a gentle look. Steve nodded slightly and looked at Tony who smiled.

* * *

"God damnit Barton. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob yelled and hit the back of his head so it snapped forward as he came to stand in front of him.

Clint spit blood to the side and put on a small smirk.

"What?" He asked acting clueless. He knew it probably had something to do with him barely reacting to anything Jacob did to him. Trust him though, he felt the broken rib on his left side every time he moved and the bullet wound in his left arm felt like it was on fire. His throat hurt like hell whenever he tried to talk from the rope that was used earlier in the fight to get him here. He had a feeling he would be getting a black eye soon too. Clint's eyes were fighting to stay alert. He lost a lot of blood and the damn bullet Jacob shot through his arm didn't help.

Clint grunted when his fist connected to his face again and his temple throbbed from the wound of being pistol-whipped.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and two men stepped down. Clint noticed one of the men was carrying a jug of water and some cloth. Clint sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair. Jacob nodded up at them and waited until they were standing next to him to speak.

"How much time do we have?" Jacob asked.

"About three to four hours until Shield will notice he's gone. We just sent out the fake reports. And the whole team is there. We won't know for sure how long the baby will take, then how to get rid of the team."

Clint perked up.

"Ok, watch him; I'll be back by two." Jacob said and gave him one last glare before he jogged up the stairs.

Holy shit. It was around ten at night when Clint jumped out of the window and he knew he was down here for a while but he just lost track of the time.

_Three to four hours_. No one would know he was missing for three to four hours.

And what about Natasha. Jacob had men inside waiting to take her and the baby out.

Clint pulled against his restrains suddenly from a burst of anger and he felt the ropes loosen slightly along with his raw skin under the ropes yell painfully.

The men grinned as the stepped closer and twisted the cap of the jug of water.

Damn, he really hated this one.


	4. Fun

Clint coughed like there was no tomorrow.

Which for him could be true. When he managed to lift his head back up he was hit with an open back hand to the face and his head whipped sideways. Clint let out a wet cough and looked up at the two men.

It's been at least half an hour of this and the man holding the water finally put the jug down. Clint actually smiled and the closer man gripped his jaw painfully. Clint glared up at him and spat blood from his mouth at the man's face. He flinched back slightly but came right back at him with a punch. He hit him again in his gut this time and Clint's broken rib cried out.

Clint lost his breath and looked down so they couldn't see him squeeze his eyes shut to hide the pain. When he looked up again the man pulled out a knife and held it to his neck.

The man looked at him and Clint looked back. Neither blinked until finally he pulled the blade away and punched him one last time before he started up the stairs.

Clint's gaze flickered and he blinked rapidly. He had to stay awake.

The one man that stayed moved around somewhere behind him and Clint tested his ropes again. His left arm screamed in protest from the bullet wound and the movement made his left side twitch uncomfortably from his broken rib. He concentrated more on his right hand after that.

He couldn't slip the rope and there was no way to cut it. They has his feet bound together with rope by the ankles too. Clint sighed and his eyes drooped down. He flashed them open when the man came back into his view. He was younger than the rest. Only about eighteen or so.

He had a small knife in his hand and was looking down at it questionly when the door slammed open making him drop it and tense.

"Get up here!" A man yelled and the kid nodded sharply and ran up the stairs. He was backhanded as he pasted and the door slammed.

Clint immediately looked at the fallen knife. He stretched out his legs and just barely could touch it. He strained to drag it over and he finally got his foot over it. He dragged it over and the door opened again. He put his tied feet over the small blade and looked up as Jacob strolled in.

"You seem happy for a dead man." Jacob said once he got down the stairs. Clint just smiled more at that. He couldn't help it. He had a chance to escape and he would take it.

"I'm not dead yet." Clint gave a one shoulder shrug and Jacob smirked. "So, I'm guessing its two?" Clint raised his eyebrow. His voice still sounded like he'd been gargling glass and it irritated his throat.

"Yes, counting down your hours?" Jacob said. Clint just shrugged again.

"Sir, we have news." Someone opened the door and yelled down. Jacob smirked at Clint before he started up the stairs. Clint hoped the news wasn't about Natasha.

* * *

Clint pulled at his right hand again. He realized he couldn't get the knife to his hand after two minutes of trying and failing. Clint leaned down, ignoring the sharp pain on his left side and bit at the rope. It just wouldn't get any looser. Clint tugged at his hand again. He wasn't sure when it started too bled but he kept trying. He clenched his jaw at the stinging pain of the rope and raw skin before his thumb suddenly popped free. Clint actually starred down in surprise before he pulled his hand free and smiled. He grabbed the knife and cut his ankles free before his other hand.

Ok, he was free. He had no idea where he was; he had no weapons and no way home.

This should be fun.

* * *

Tony sighed again. "What time is it?" He asked again.

"Just turned eight." Bruce answered.

Tony sighed once more.

"Tony, why don't you get us something to eat?" Steve said. Tony laughed.

"No, too much work."

"It will give you something to do." Steve backed up. Tony thought about it.

"No, I'm not hungry." He decided.

"I am." Steve lied.

"That sucks. Go get something." Tony said with a grin. Steve shook his head but smiled anyways.

"You guys look seem bored." Said an amused Fury as he walked up to them. Steve stood followed by Bruce moments later but Tony just looked up at them.

"Yeah just a little." Tony said.

"Did you get an update on Clint, sir?" Steve asked.

"Yes, they're in the air. Won't be back for another three hours." Fury answered. Steve nodded and Fury walked past them. Once he turned a corner, they both sat back down and all three of them sighed at the same time.

They all looked around and laughed.

* * *

"I spy something…white." Tony said as he looked around the hallway.

"The wall." Steve said.

"Damnit." Tony mumbled.

"I spy something brown." Steve said.

"The door?" Bruce guessed and Steve nodded.

"I spy something gray." Bruce continued.

"The doorknob handle thing." Tony answered.

"Yeah." Bruce confirmed.

"I spy something…white." Tony said.

"The wall." Steve sighed.

"Damnit." Tony mumbled.

"I spy something brown." Steve said.

"The door" Bruce answered and Steve nodded.

"I spy something gray." Bruce continued.

"The doorknob." Tony answered.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes.

They've been doing that for ten minutes straight. Steve honestly didn't know why he kept going along with it and saying the same things over and over.

"I spy something…white." Tony said again.

"The wall." Steve sighed but actually chuckled. He was going to go crazy if he spent any more time with these two. Tony and Bruce looked at him like he _was _crazy but then they started to laugh too.

"What about rock paper scissors?" Tony asked.

Bruce and Steve shrugged and they all held out their hands.

* * *

Two minutes later they were all in an argument whether or not paper cover rock or rock rips paper. They decided to not play and they all went back into silence.

* * *

Five Minutes Later.

* * *

"I spy something…white." Tony said as he looked around the hallway.

"The wall." Steve said.

"Damnit." Tony said.

"I spy something brown." Steve said.

"The door?" Bruce answered and Steve nodded.

"I spy something gray." Bruce continued.

"The doorknob." Tony answered.

"Yeah." Bruce confirmed.

"I spy something…white." Tony said.

Steve sighed.


	5. Not What you Think

Clint crept up the stairs in silence. He froze at the top and listened closely. There wasn't even a sound. Then a muffled voice that had to be rooms over. Clint gripped the knife in his right hand after deciding his left wouldn't be able to handle fighting.

He opened the door slowly and quietly and was relieved when no one immediately yelled out. He peeked into the room. He assumed it was meant to be a dining or living room but was empty except for a small table and a few chairs. He stepped out and walked to the corner. He peeked around and saw someone sitting on the couch.

He lifted up a remote and turned the TV on.

Clint backed away and scanned the room. His eyes fell on the window. Clint edged near it and looked through the glass. He was on ground level and nothing was under the window except for grass. He saw the next house over and city lights less than a mile out. This was too easy. Clint started to wonder if his luck was ever this good. Maybe he should just go with it.

Maybe it was a trap.

Clint pushed the window up after unlocking it and the TV covered up the slight creaking it made. Then he simply stepped out.

He thought about his bow and how they might have it but decided he needed to get home and didn't want to risk anything. He started at a light jog. His body was so tired and worn out. He saw the city lights getting closer and he smiled.

That's about when freezing ice cold water hit his face.

Clint blinked open his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was still tied to the chair and Jacob was standing in front of him with a cup in his hand. He was grinning.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

* * *

_Clint immediately looked at the fallen knife. He stretched out his legs and just barely could touch it. He strained to drag it over and he finally got his foot over it. He dragged it over and the door opened again. He put his tied feet over the small blade and looked up as Jacob strolled in._

"_You seem happy for a dead man." Jacob said once he got down the stairs. Clint just smiled more at that. He couldn't help it. He had a chance to escape and he would take it. _

"_I'm not dead yet." Clint gave a one shoulder shrug and Jacob smirked. "So, I'm guessing its two?" Clint raised his eyebrow. His voice still sounded like he'd been gargling glass and it irritated his throat._

"Yes, counting down your hours?" Jacob said. Clint just shrugged again.

"Yes me too. I can't wait for that little brat to be born. It and the Widow get taken out and I get paid. Then after you hear the news I'll get to kill you. And you won't be remembered as the hero, Hawkeye. Not the best in Shield either. I'll make sure of that."

"I _am _the best at SHIELD, especially compared to assholes like you." Clint shot back.

Jacob lashed out and hit him with enough force to make his chair tip but not fall over. His fist connected to the wound on his temple and Clint couldn't help the cry of pain before he blacked out.

* * *

"God damnit." Clint groaned and blinked water from his eyes. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"A good hour or so. I was going to wake you sooner but I had some things to take care of and you look like shit. Figured some beauty sleep could help." Jacob smirked.

Clint's eyes drooped slightly and Jacob kicked his feet.

Clint glared up at him. "Look, you're actually boring me to sleep." Clint smirked but he hated how his voice sounded.

"I want you alive for a few more hours. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I consider myself bored as shit. Can I at least have some water?"

"Oh, you want some water? I can do that. I'll get them down here." Jacob smirked and walked up the stairs.

Shit.

He guessed he set himself up for that one. He glared at the two new men that walked downstairs holding a jug of water and a rag. Clint sighed.

* * *

"Pepper!" Tony shot up when she walked out of the room. The others followed seconds later. She actually smiled and let out a laugh.

"Have you guys been waiting out here this whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah, is the baby born?" Tony asked impatiently.

"No, no. I need Fury. Natasha wants to know where Clint is."

"Well he shouldn't be back for another hour or two." Steve said.

Pepper sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said and went back inside without another word.

* * *

Clint let out a wet cough that shook his whole body making him flinch from his broken rib. The men ripped the rag away and mumbled something before walking back upstairs. Clint groaned after the door slammed and squeezed his eyes closed briefly.

He tugged at his hand and didn't flinch when he broke skin.

Almost three minutes of pulling did he actually mange to free his thumb. He yanked his hand away and went right for the knife. He cut himself loose all while getting a weird feeling of _Déjà vu._

He knew his odds wouldn't be as good as in his dream and he needed a plan. He stood and scanned the room. He almost laughed when he saw the table against the wall behind him. Knives and guns were lying around. He wondered why they kept going behind him.

He moved toward them and hid as many knives as he could on him. He took two guns and held one against his side after checking for ammo. He held the gun in his right after decided his left side didn't want to deal with any of this right now.

He supposed he should wait for them to come down one by one and take them out silently but that would mean patience, something he didn't have right now.

Clint started up the stairs.

He took in one last breath before he put his hand on the door and twisted.


	6. New Problems

Clint knew by the sound of two people talking in the room that he shouldn't even bother trying to be quietly and sneaky. He kicked the door out of his way and raised the gun. His eyes only took a moment to scan the room and register the three men in it. Two were sitting at a cluttered table with files and lap tops while the other held a gun and leaned against the wall.

Clint fired three times before that man could raise his own gun.

He walked farther into the room and heard feet coming down the stairs. He held his gun up as he turned into the next room. A beat up TV was playing in front of a ratty old couch. A man looked over in surprise. Two more came from running down the stairs and Clint shot the man sitting at the couch.

One of the others got close enough to twist his arm back and the gun fell from his hand. The other stepped in front of him and Clint jumped up, using the man holding him to him as leverage. Clint got his legs around the others throat and twists his body sharply. His side cried out in pain but he managed to numb it out as he concentrated on the fight. Clint's feet fell back to the ground and he hooked his left leg around the man's left ankle and pulled his leg back. The guy lost his balance and hold on Clint. Clint twirled around and pulled out one of his hidden knives. He sliced his throat and his body dropped with a light thud.

Clint saw his bow and quiver resting in a corner of the room. He smiled as he walked toward it.

"Not so fast." Jacob said and Clint fell as a bullet tore through his right leg. He grunted and instinctively held out both his arms to catch himself. That only made his other bullet wound in his left arm cry out and Clint fell all the way to the floor.

"_Agent Grant, Do you copy?_" His walkie talkie called from where it was sitting on the table in the other room. Clint was surprised when he realized it was Maria Hill's voice. Was she in on this?

Jacob looked pissed off as he starred Clint down. Finally he sighed and pulled the trigger again, this time the gun was pointed at his head.

Clint flinched.

But nothing happened. Jacob tried again but no bullet came out. Clint smirked as he twisted around and snatched his bow along with an arrow.

He knew it would hurt like hell the pull back the string but he didn't have any other options. Jacob just started to turn when Clint let the arrow fly.

The arrow pierced his throat and Jacob's eyes went wide as he dropped to his knees. His gaze turned to Clint briefly before he fell to the floor. Clint let out a breath and dropped his bow. He fell back down to the floor where he was raised enough to fire his bow and closed his eyes.

He heard static from the walkie talkie and Clint opened his eyes. He sat up with a groan and slowly managed to stand. He hurt like hell. His head never stopped pounding since he woke up and now he had two gunshot wounds, along with a broken rib.

He limped over to the table and leaned into it as he took in a deep breath.

"Hill?" He called in a low gasp.

"_Agent…Barton?_" Clint was surprised to hear Fury's voice. Fury couldn't be near him. How did his walkie talkie work?

"Yeah, where-where are you?"

"Me? Where the hell are you? You sound like shit Barton." Clint actually smiled at that.

"I-I don't know. It was Agent Grant. Fury he's-." Clint was interrupted with a hit to the back of his head.

* * *

"Barton? Barton?" Fury called. He did hear Clint say something about Agent Grant and for Fury, that was enough. He's been tracking Jacob's every movement and had all types of communication from him bugged. That's how he was able to hear and contact his walkie talkie from across the world through a new system they were trying out. Fury knew a mile radius to Jacob's location and he knew that Clint had to be near-by.

Fury rushed to get out orders to get his Agent home.

* * *

"I spy something…white." Tony was saying when Fury suddenly pushed the double doors out of his way and walked down the hallway to stand before them.

"Stark, I need you to suit up."

They all stood up, confused as ever.

"I'll give you the information once you get out there just suit up. Go." Steve was surprised when Tony actually ran out to the hallway without a word.

"Sir?" Steve questioned.

"It's Barton," Was all he managed to say before Agents opened the door down the hallway and called him in. Steve and Bruce stared in silence. What was going on? Was Clint okay?

* * *

Clint fumbled to turn around and just barely had time to duck and avoid another punch. He held up his arm and blocked the guy as Clint pulled a gun and shot right between his eyes.

Clint gasped and slowly looked down. A knife was sticking out of his chest.

He fell to his knees and tried to reach up for the walkie talkie but he just couldn't reach. Clint fell onto his back and his eyes slowly closed.


	7. New Life

"Clint! Clint, come on buddy. Stay awake. Clint!"

Tony yelled after he found him lying on the floor in a house in France. Tony saw his eyes look up at him before unfocusing.

"Clint. Natasha's gonna kill you if you leave her like this. She's gonna bring you back and kill you again after she's done killing me. Oh God. Clint!"

Clint screamed out when he was moved and he heard a mumbled apology before he blacked out again.

* * *

The jet didn't even bother landing at the private airport a few miles away, Tony just found them and landed inside holding an unconscious Clint. The doctors rushed him away and laid him down as they started to work on him. Tony just stared; he didn't know what to do. He glanced down and saw some blood on his Iron Man suit.

* * *

Tony sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. He rubbed his face and looked up to look over at Clint.

His shirt was off but a bandage was wrapped around his ribs and over his chest. He had another one around his left bicep and had stitches in his leg from a second bullet wound. He had stitches on his temple and the back of his head. He was pretty bruised but there was one circling his neck that Tony thought was the worst.

Clint would occasionally shake but has been sweating since they started to work on him.

One of the SHIELD doctors sat next to Tony and glanced at Clint. "He should be fine, Mr. Stark."

"He should be fine? Why don't you know?" Tony questioned.

"We should be back in the next hour. He just needs time." The doctor said instead and left him. Tony glared at him before his eyes settled on Clint.

Tony wasn't a very patient man, the getting to France and back time was killing him. He figured if he left and flew home himself he would get back faster but he couldn't bring himself to leave Clint. He decided maybe he just didn't want to be the one telling Natasha. He knew that wasn't it but he felt better pretending it was.

* * *

Clint couldn't open his eyes. He was so tired and felt so weak. He couldn't move or talk no matter how hard he tried. He remembered seeing Tony but that was it. He had to warn them about the people in SHIELD waiting to kill Natasha and their baby. He was getting pissed off when he realized he couldn't wake up because he was drugged.

Damn doctors.

If anything happens to them, the doctors will have hell to pay.

* * *

Steve was pacing in front of Natasha's door. Bruce was still sitting down but Steve couldn't take it. No one would say anything about what was going one. Hour's pasted and not one person walked by. He didn't want to leave even though he wasn't sure why.

He just hoped Clint was alright and he and Tony would be back soon.

"Steve." Bruce called gently. Steve glance at him but didn't stop. "Why don't you go find Fury and find out what's going on. I'll stay here."

Steve stopped and was about to disagree but actually nodded. "Ok. I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Director Fury." Steve called when he found him in a Briefing Room with three other Agents. He looked over and dismissed them away.

"What's going on, sir?" Steve asked as he stood in front of him.

"It appears Barton and Agent Payne were ambushed when he was sent to get him. Payne was killed and Barton was taken. Turns out the mole that has been trying to kill him was one of our own. Jacob Grant. Agents found him with an arrow in his throat but Barton was on the ground pretty beat up." Fury explained what they put together with the information they had.

Steve took a moment to take this in.

"How did you know Clint was captured and not on the jet?" Steve asked. He felt horrible. No one even knew Clint was missing. They all just assumed he was on a jet coming home.

"He called in through a walkie talkie we've been listening in to." Fury said.

"Will he be alright?" Steve asked right after Fury got out that full sentence.

"He should be. They have him stable but he needs time. The sooner he gets here, the better."

Steve nodded. "How far out are they?"

"About an hour." Fury answered. Steve just nodded again before he turned around and walked out. He went back to Bruce and sat down to tell him the news.

* * *

"You're doing good Natasha." Pepper smiled as she gripped her hand.

Natasha let out a strained laugh. Pepper smiled back. The string of threats and curses in more languages then Pepper knew existed she gave to the doctors throughout was very entertaining but Natasha has been trying to control herself.

"We're almost there." One nurse said.

Pepper smiled and brushed a few strands of red curls away that were sticking to her forehead.

"Where-where's Clint?" Natasha wondered. Pepper dropped her smile. She had no idea where he was. He should be just about back by now.

"He'll be here soon Natasha." She soothed. Pepper saw the concern in her eyes before she hid it from view. She suddenly squeezed Pepper's hand and Pepper flinched.

"One more big push." A nurse smiled.

"Shut the hell up!" Natasha yelled and Pepped squeezed her lips together to keep from smiling as Natasha pushed.

* * *

Natasha gasped. She rested her head back and saw Pepper smile and say something but everything sounded distant. She let out another deep breath and looked up. She saw a nurse turn away with a white towel or blanket in her arms.

Natasha blinked slowly and looked at Pepper. She said something again but Natasha didn't hear.

That's when she heard something. She turned to the direction it came from and her eyes fell on a nurse's back.

She heard the sound again.

A baby's cry.


	8. Finally

Natasha starred.

It felt like hours before the nurse turned and Natasha was able to get a glance at her baby. From the little fuzz on her head, Natasha thought her hair was a dark red or maybe just a dark brown. She opened her little eyes and Natasha saw that they were a stormy blue grey.

Natasha smiled and the sounds came back to her.

"Pepper..." Natasha mumbled. She wasn't sure what to do or say. The nurse turned away again and the doctor walked to her side.

A few of the other nurses left and it was just the four of them.

Then that nurse handed her baby over to the doctor and started to write something down. The man turned and walked up to Natasha's bed. "Is it…is it a-?" Natasha was cut off when she heard a distant gunshot. More followed and the doctor clutched her baby in his arms as he looked up.

Fury rushed through the door along with Steve and Bruce.

"Agent James, what's going on?" He barked into a comm.

"_Uh, I'm not sure, sir. Unknown hostiles opened-fire inside."_

The nurse rushed to take the baby out of the doctor's hands and she stood before Fury.

"We have to get the baby out of here." Pepper gasped, looking afraid. She was gripping Natasha's hand but Natasha was frozen, not being able to take her eyes off of her baby. Off of her and Clint's baby.

"Come with me, Pepper stay with Romanoff. Rogers stick with us." Fury said and held his ear as he started to talk back into his comm. "I need agents who know about 4-8-9 in here. Harris, Argent and McCall, with me." And with that he left with the nurse.

Natasha called out, feeling the sudden separation from her baby.

"It's ok, it's ok Natasha." Pepper soothed, holding her hand as four guards walked in and stood near the door.

"Where are they taking her?" Natasha demanded and Bruce came to stand next her on the other side. The doctor was shaking but he managed a shrug as he bit his lip and rubbed his hands together.

"Was-was it a girl?" Natasha asked suddenly. He smiled before all hell broke loose.

There were two gunshots.

One of the agents pulled a gun on one of the others then he shot the doctor. The agent aimed at her but one of the others shot him from behind. When he fell, the agent that killed him jogged up to the bedside. He had sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"_Agent James, do you copy_?" Fury's voice sounded from a walkie talkie on Agent James. He went to answer when there was another gunshot and he fell to his knees before toppling over.

The last remaining guard edged closer and Natasha felt totally helpless. That's when she noticed Bruce. He was squeezing his fists together and curling in on himself.

The man seemed to notice this too and he steadily backed away.

"Pepper, Pepper, we have to get out of here." Natasha warned and tugged on her hand to get her to look at her.

"Can you walk?" She asked. The panic in her eyes was clear and Natasha wanted to comfort her. This really wasn't the time.

"Yeah, yeah." Natasha said, knowing she would make herself walk no matter what.

* * *

Clint's eyes flashed open as they landed at the base. He jerked up painfully and Tony jumped in surprise.

"Clint." He called and walked up to him. Clint was panting and his eyes darted around.

"Tony. Tony we have to get out. Natasha, she's-"

"What the hell." One of the pilots said.

"There are hostile forces in Shield gear inside." He announced and Clint jumped up in a standing position. He wavered and Tony caught him. "Easy there." Tony said as he eyed him.

"Hey! You can't be standing!" A doctor called.

"Shut up!" Tony and Clint yelled at the same time as they got off the jet.

* * *

It was crazy inside. People were all running around and the lights were flickering. They heard the Hulk's roar and Clint tensed. "We're almost there." Tony said as he helped Clint walk to the room Natasha was in. But there was a huge hole where the double doors used to be and as the neared her room they found a similar hole and the room was empty.

"Damn it." Tony muttered.

"Tony, where the hell is she?" Clint yelled.

"I-I don't know…." Tony said as he looked around.

That's when bullets torn the wall around them. Tony backed away while Clint urged forward and they separated. Clint fell into the wall and Tony looked at the shooter as then at Clint.

"Go!" Clint barked and Tony slid his faceplate down.

Clint limped down the hall.

"Stay here!" Fury barked as he ran out of a room and slammed the door closed. He froze when he saw Clint.

"Barton-"

"Where is she?" Clint cut him off.

"Go, and stay in there. That's an order Agent." Fury said and pushed past him to run down the hall. Clint thought about ignoring him but he wanted to know who was in the room. Bodies were on the floor in the hallway as he walked closer and when he opened the door a Nurse yelled out and backed away. Clutching a white blanket in her arms.

Clint froze when he heard a cry.

* * *

"It's okay." Clint tried to sooth as he stepped inside and held his hands up. His voice sounded rough and cracked but it was the best he could do to seem calm and harmless.

"Agent Barton?" She questioned and relaxed her stance. He nodded and she looked so relieved. He walked to her and that's when he saw the baby in her arms.

Dark fuzz was on the top of his head and blue-gray eyes opened to look at him before closing again. Clint smiled down at the little face.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"It's a boy?" Clint questioned and looked up at her. She nodded and Clint smiled wider. But when she held out the newborn Clint hesitated. What if he hurt him? What if he did something wrong? What if he saw the blood on his hands?

The nurse nodded and held him out closer to Clint. He carefully took the baby in his arms. He cradled him against his chest and he opened his stormy eyes to look around. Clint smiled down at his son.


	9. Together

Pepper was helping Natasha walk down a hallway littered with bodies.

"We have to get out of the open." Natasha gasped. She was really trying to find her baby but every room they tried so far was empty. The next door seemed promising so they edged toward it. They had to hide and stay here even if she wasn't in it.

Natasha carefully twisted the doorknob. They didn't know if anyone was in the room and had to be careful. Natasha was not in the right condition to be fighting right now. She pushed the door open a crack before she stepped in front of Pepper and walked in the room. She didn't get more than a few feet when she was pushed back into a wall. Hands gripped her shoulders and pinned her down. She slowly looked up and took a moment to register that it was Clint.

They haven't seen each other in a very long time.

Clint's expression mirrored hers as his hold lightens. He smiled and Natasha leaned forward to kiss him.

Moments later Natasha broke the kiss, which was started to become something wrong to show in public, when she heard a cry. She clutched on to Clint and closed her eyes for a second before she looked over his shoulder and saw the nurse she had been looking for. A white blanket was in her arms.

The Hulk's roar was heard and the baby actually stopped crying. Clint looked over as if to see what she would be looking at. He was smiling when he looked back down at Natasha.

He started to walk over, her still in his arms and holding onto him, but she resisted slightly. Clint looked down at her. She looked at him then glanced at their baby.

"Clint…" She hesitated. She still wasn't sure how to be a mother. She didn't know what exactly would happen to her now. She knew that their baby was in danger and now she had a feeling people knew it was her and Clint's baby. She also knew that Clint looked like he went to hell and yet he was the one holding her upright and smiling.

"He'll love you Nat. Come on." He murmured. He said 'he'll'. So it was a boy then. She wondered if he knew for sure. She tried to not be disappointed if it really wasn't a girl.

Natasha did just realize that Clint had found their baby. She was happy he didn't have to be alone with a stranger while all hell broke loose.

Clint walked over and the nurse adjusted the baby so they could see him clearly.

Natasha smiled suddenly when his stormy blue grey eyes peered up at her.

No, she wasn't disappointed at all.

* * *

When Fury ran in a minute later he only seemed mildly surprised that Natasha and Pepper found Clint and the baby. He stopped and everyone looked up at him. He didn't seem like his normal calm self. He looked kind of panicked actually.

"We have a quinjet ready to get you four out of her and back to Stark Towers. Tony's already flying back now. So get your as-butts out of here and follow me."

Natasha actually smiled. Did he not cuss because of the baby? The thought made her smile again.

Clint was holding their son and Pepper helped support Natasha as they all went out after Fury.

* * *

They made it their easily. The place was mostly quiet and they saw no one except for their pilots when they got to the jet. Fury didn't enter but yelled some commands at the pilots before backing away. He hadn't said a word to Natasha or Clint and he wondered if he was mad.

They all sat down. Clint holding little boy Barton, Natasha leaning on him as she starred at their son and Pepper sitting across from them, smiling at the new little family. She was dying to ask if they were planning on maybe getting married but she had a feeling now really wasn't the time.

"Clint?" Natasha questioned.

"Hmm?" He questioned without looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"What happened to you?" She said as she glanced over him.

Clint's shirt was still missing but a white bandage was wrapped around to cover his ribs. He had a smaller one wrapped tightly around his left bicep. Along with the circling dark bruise around his neck he had stitches on his temple surrounded by a light bruise. And that was just the stuff she could see. He was littered with light scrapes and bruises but Natasha couldn't figure out why. He was just finishing off a target in France and heading back to her last she knew.

Clint smiled and looked over to her.

"It's kind of a long story."

Natasha raised her eyebrow and he sighed even though he still smiled. Pepper leaned in closer. This should be interesting.

* * *

The first place they went was the Nursery and they found Tony already there, sitting on the rocking chair. He stood up when they walked in and glanced down at the white buddle in Clint's arms.

"Can I see?" Tony asked as he edged closer. He saw Clint tense slightly but he let Tony get closer to finally see the little face, peacefully sleeping.

"He should be hungry." Pepper whispered.

"He's had a long day, probably just tuckered out." Clint said back just as Natasha was starting to worry. Tony smiled and reached forward to gently stroke his cheek. Pepper smiled at him but when he looked up at her she quickly looked away.

"Since when does Shield carry diapers?" Tony grinned when he saw the baby was wearing one.

Natasha gave him a hard look and Tony stepped back slightly.

She stepped up to Clint and they both just looked down and watched him sleep with smiles on their faces.

"We should leave them," Pepper whispered to Tony.

"Why-?"

Pepper grabbed his hand and dragged him out. She softly closed the door and they walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Have you even held him yet?" Clint questioned a few minutes later when he wanted her to take him but she hesitated.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Nothing, it's just…" Natasha finally tore her eyes away from the baby and looked down.

"Natasha," Clint murmured and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"What if I do something wrong? I-I have blood on my hands Clint. I don't want that for him." She looked down and crossed her arms as if to hide her hands. "What if I hurt him?" She whispered.

Clint took a step closed and soon enough the baby was right in between them. She looked at him and his eyes opened as he woke up. "Natasha, you would never hurt him."

"Not on purpose." She shot back.

"That won't happen Tasha. Come on. Everything will be fine." He urged and Natasha waited a moment before lifting her arms and Clint gave her the baby.

He really had perfect timing because the baby started to cry. Natasha panicked and held him back out.

"What happened?" She said and her eyes scanned his little body before Clint took him.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay little man." Clint soothed in a calm voice. Natasha starred in wonder when a few moments later the baby went silent again.

Clint smiled down at him before meeting Natasha's eyes.

"He's probably hungry." He said softly. Natasha looked confused at first.

"Oh."

* * *

"_Ms. Pott's. Agent Romanoff asks for your help in the Nursery._"


	10. Names

Natasha sat back in the rocking chair. Her eyes were closed but she was rocking ever-so-slightly. Clint was sitting on the floor. His eyes trained on the crib even as he starred off.

Clint didn't want to leave him so Natasha had stayed even though she was so tired.

Clint was surprised she hasn't fell asleep yet.

"Nat?" He asked suddenly. She opened her eyes instantly and scanned the room before settling on him.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

She starred at him. She had actually but she couldn't find just the right one. Clint had too and had the same problem. So they started to discuss names. It was only when Clint said one that Natasha smiled and they knew they found it. His middle name was easy to come up with and they both agreed on it once it was brought up.

* * *

Pepper and Tony walked back into the room after quietly announcing it was them. They both noticed the extra protectiveness the assassins had just floating off of them and they were trying to be extra careful.

JARVIS had announced they wanted to see them. Pepper knew they didn't want to leave him alone especially after what happened at SHIELD.

Clint was standing next to the crib, his eyes already on the door when they walked in. Natasha was sitting in the rocking chair, her eyes looking up as they stepped farther inside.

Pepper smiled in greeting and her eyes automatically went to the baby's crib. She couldn't see him from her angle but it still made her smile even wider. This would defiantly take some getting used to. She didn't remember the last time she was around a baby.

"We have a name." Natasha smiled.

"Really?" Pepper exclaimed but tried to be quiet. She assumed the baby was sleeping. But who knew? He barley cried more than a minute or two at a time. Maybe that was normal.

"James," Natasha smiled and she looked over at Clint.

"His middle name will be Phillip." Clint continued.

"James Barton? James Romanoff? Are you two gonna get married?" Tony said suddenly. Pepper gave him a look as she turned slowly to him but he purposely ignored her.

"We can't" Clint and Natasha said at the exact same time.

"Why not? It's just a piece of paper." Tony shrugged.

"And if that paper gets out to the wrong person…?" Clint raised his eyebrow.

"And if it's just a piece of paper then why don't you and Pepper get married?" Natasha shot back. She knew Pepper didn't want things like that brought up but she couldn't help it. At least it shut Tony up.

"So James Barton…I like it. You know, kinda bland for my taste but…it'll do." Tony smirked. Pepper was relieved he changed the subject while Natasha and Clint smiled.

They left soon after that and Clint looked down at little James.

Natasha stood and walked over to Clint. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him as they looked down at their son.

* * *

By the time Steve came home with Bruce hours later Tony and Pepper were pasted out on the couch. The news was playing quietly in front of them and Steve saw that Tony was one move away from falling on the floor. He was about to wake him but decided against it.

"_Should I inform them you two are coming up?"_ JARVIS said suddenly as they went to keep going up.

Steve and Bruce thought about it.

Steve was unsure but was as curious as ever.

Bruce knew he wanted to. He always liked kids but he didn't always get want he wanted. Bruce didn't trust himself at least around a new baby. Bruce ended up shaking his head and walking to his room. Steve starred after him but didn't try to stop him.

* * *

Steve walked in the Nursery. Natasha was finally convinced she should get some rest and was sleeping in Clint's room. Clint was finally sitting in the rocking chair and resting himself. His eyes were always alert but he was at least sitting down and looked relaxed. He had on a shirt now and new pants and boots. Steve looked at him in surprise. He never saw Clint since he got back. Again Steve felt guilty for this whole thing. Clint was being tortured while they were all sitting around and assuming he was on a jet coming home.

"Hi." Steve said and looked around the room. Clint watched him before he stood and walked over to the crib.

He looked at Steve and he got the message to come closer.

When Steve stood next to Clint he smiled when he saw James wrapped in a blue blanket and his eyes closed. He was adorable. Steve looked at Clint, the smile still on his face and made Clint smile.

"What?" He whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you. I guess." Steve looked back at the baby but Clint watched him. He hasn't left James' side since he first found him but maybe he could of one of his team,-his family- was here. Well, not just yet.

After Steve left and after everyone was asleep Clint still stayed in the Nursery. He stroked James' cheek softly and went back to his chair.


	11. Family

**Author's Note:**

Ok I picked the name for the baby that was most voted for so I hope you like!

Also this is the last chapter! :( This story was just leading up to the birth and a few days after so this is it! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Pepper and Tony decided to bring up breakfast for Clint and Natasha.

When Pepper knocked three times before opening the door she heard James crying. She walked in and Tony followed, carrying the tray of food. Natasha was nervously holding James while she looked around. She gasped when Pepper came in and walked to her.

"Clint went to the bathroom and James started to cry and I don't know what happened." She rushed to get the words out. Pepper moved forward planning on holding him but Natasha actually took a step back. Pepper didn't argue she just looked him over from where she was.

"Maybe he just misses his dad." She said.

"Or maybe he needs a diaper change." Tony spoke up and set the tray down on a table.

They all looked at James.

"Ok, set him on the changing table." Pepper said and walked to stand next to her when she did it.

They managed to undress him and get the diaper off to find out Tony was actually right.

"Gross," Tony said and sat in the chair. Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed a fresh diaper. She moved it around her hands.

"How do you put a diaper on?" She asked Pepper and she took the diaper from her. Pepper fumbled around with it. She felt embarrassed she didn't know actually. She opened the diaper up and looked down at James.

"Maybe-"She stared to say when Clint walked in. He scanned the room as he took in the situation.

He looked confused and amused at the same time and he walked over to them.

"Here," He said and took the diaper away from Pepper. They watched him look at the diaper then James for just a moment before he started to clean him then he slid the diaper under him. He pulled the front up over his belly and pulled the tabs open and around the fastening surface.

James stopped crying and Clint scooped him up in his arms.

"How did you know how to do that?" Pepper asked, unaware that she cut Tony off from saying a snarky comment. Clint shrugged as he smiled.

"I didn't."

* * *

"Did Fury contact you?" Natasha asked a few hours later. Clint looked up from James still in his arms.

"No. I haven't heard from him. You?" Clint asked back but she shook her head. Clint walked over to her and held out James for her to take him. She carefully did and James didn't cry or squirm. She smiled and looked up at Clint. He smiled back and she looked down again.

"Hey James." She said gently. She didn't know why it started to happen especially when she's been around him for hours but Natasha felt her eyes water. She laughed lightly when James opened his mouth and did a little yawn.

She looked up and Clint and found him already looking at her.

"I can't believe this," She said and nodded down at James. He nodded in agreement and looked down at him.

* * *

It was after dinner when Steve was surprised they called him up to the Nursery.

He walked in and Natasha was holding him as they rocked lightly in the chair. Clint smiled at him and Natasha stood up. Steve was confused until they walked closer to him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Clint asked.

Steve looked at both of them in surprise. No one on the team has held James yet. Not even Pepper. Steve looked at little James. He didn't want to accidently hurt him. But he guessed if they trusted him enough to let him hold him, it must mean something.

Steve nodded slowly and Natasha walked closer to put James in his arms. She backed away and Clint moved to stand next to her.

Steve smiled down as James blue grey eyes looked up at him.

* * *

It was Pepper who was called next by JARVIS. She walked up and was shocked to see James in Steve's arms. She could tell Clint and Natasha were tense but they smiled anyways.

"Do you want to hold him?" Natasha asked.

Pepper didn't hesitate to nod and walk over to Steve. When he was placed in her arms she smiled.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." She exclaimed and looked down at his incident little face. "Hey there little James. I'm you Auntie Pepper." She cooed and Natasha smiled at her. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

"You should really have Bruce check those."

Natasha said as she eyed the bandages when Clint shrugged off his shirt and tossed it on the floor as he walked into his bathroom. It was an hour later after Pepper got to hold James and they went back into Clint's room. It was the first time Clint left James but he was with Steve and Pepper and they needed to trust this family with him.

"It's fine." He said from the bathroom before the sink turned on for a few seconds. Natasha sat on the bed and breathed in a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes he was standing a few feet in front of her with a small towel to dry his hands on.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you?" She asked back.

He walked over to her and she stood up. He cupped the side of her face with one of his hands. "We're going to be fine Nat. Everything's going to be perfect."

"What's going to happen to us and SHIELD?" She wondered, leaning into his hand.

"I don't know." He sighed and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Clint." She said after a few moments and looked up at him. He looked at her with question in his eyes.

"I missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too." He smiled back.

"Don't hit anymore Agents ok?" She grinned.

"Yeah ok." He laughed and she joined him before he kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The End!

Hope you liked! Please review! I will be writing another(I'm not that mean!) which hopefully will be ready next week. I am also planning another one-shot taking place after 'Bonding' which might be out in the next couple of days so keep your eyes out. I will take any suggestions for future stories even if its just a little scene you want to see happen!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
